Kirito's Birthday Celebration 2019
by pixiescribbles
Summary: Two fics for Kirito's birthday Celebration 2019 on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

For the first day of Kirito's birthday I chose to do a little Halloween themed fic so i could combine it with Tumblr's StarSoba's Fictober!

_Summary : _

_Asuna begged Kirito for a Halloween girlsnight in their new home. After he reluctantly agreed, he found a way to make the evening more interesting for himself. _

* * *

He could still hear the girls giggling downstairs in the living room. Both doors between where the girls were, and he was firmly shut. It hasn't been a month since Kazuto and Asuna has finally moved in with each other when Asuna begged and pleaded for a girls night to do some Halloween activities.

"Please Kirito, it's just one night and then you can have a guy's night with Agil and Klein!" She reasoned with him.

"We have plenty of guy nights, we just don't need to have it at the house per se."

"Hanging out at Dicey Cafe all the time doesn't really count as 'guys night' in my opinion, Kirito."

He can still remember the happy screeching sound that escaped her mouth when he reluctantly agreed with Asuna and her girls night. In the meantime it's almost midnight and all they've been doing is watching Disney's '_The nightmare before Christmas_' and '_Scary Movie_' which the whole world knew, were not actually scary. He expected them to do actual Halloween activities, carve some pumpkins, tell each other ghost stories, read some tarot cards, hell even perform a séance. Not just sit and watch movies that weren't even scary all night.

Frustrated by their giggles he went down to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea in the hopes it would make him sleepy.

Kazuto was sipping his tea standing against the countertop when he heard the rumbling skies break open outside and the kitchen lit up. He forgot it was going to storm tonight and when he heard a gasp come from inside the living room, a wicked grin spread across his face. They wanted a Halloween sleep over, they will get a Halloween sleepover. He just needed to make a few calls.

"Uhm, Asuna.. I really like that we're watching these movies, but maybe we should do some real Halloween things now? I've been reading up ghost stories and scary legends for this night!" Rika said after the movie ended.

"I brought some tarot cards and candles for a séance along!" Suguha exclaimed excitedly as she reached for her bag.

"Who reads up on ghost stories and legends? You're supposed to come up with those on the spot." Shino sounded as nonchalant as ever.

"Uhm, you know, I don't really mind watching these movies all night, I don't really like scary stuff, the only Halloween activity I like is trick or treating and carving pumpkins." Keiko quietly said hugging her Pina-shaped stuffed animal. But the others weren't having any of it. They were going to do the scary stuff now, especially now since they were all convinced Kazuto would be sleeping and he wouldn't be there to bother them or tell them not to do certain things. It seemed like that kind of eased her mind and made her more willing.

"Yo, I'm glad you could come, I'm sorry for the time but I just overheard the girls and they are finally going to do the 'scary stuff'." Kazuto greeted Klein as he quietly snuck in through the back door.

"No problem! I've always wanted to scare them since they all seem so thick skinned and they always seem to jump scare me. So, what's the plan of action?" Kazuto explained what he had heard and what his ideas were and they quickly got in action.

"They should be done with the tarot reading soon, I heard Keiko was feeling uneasy with the storm outside."

"Keiko-chan is here?! Isn't it a little harsh to be frightening her?"

"It is, that's why we are going to use her to scare the others. I'm sure Shino will tell them about Bloody Mary any moment now, and knowing all them, they will send Keiko out first to prove it's all a hoax. That's when you come into play. As she makes her way back to the living room, you go and stand behind her, dressed as bloody Mary, so when the door opens, the others see you, but Keiko won't because her back is towards you. All you have to do is make sure you disappear before she turns around and sees you." Klein stared at Kazuto wide eyes.

"Kirito... I would have peed my pants if I were in the room. Alright! Operation Don't scare Keiko is a go! Wait, why am I Bloody Mary? Do I seem that feminine?"

"No, you're tall. They won't suspect me if it's something tall." As they got Klein ready, they intently listened to Shino tell the girls the tale of a Queen named Mary, who locked up young virgins in her dungeon to kill them and bathe in their blood to keep herself young. Until one day, she finally looked in the mirror and realized that bathing in their blood did not keep her young. In a fit of rage, she broke the mirror and in the process she messed up her face and died. But her soul lives forever more in every mirror, killing young virgins who call upon her name. They could hear a gasp come from inside the living room, followed with what Kazuto expected to happen. They could hear the girls urging Keiko to go first.

"Here it goes Klein! Stay hidden until she's actually facing the door, with the lightning outside it should be easy to appear and disappear!" They both held their breath when they heard the living room door open, and small little feet hesitantly made their way to the upstairs bathroom. They heard her chant the Bloody Mary chant, followed by a relieved sigh. She then made her way downstairs and back to the living room. That is when Kazuto signaled Klein, who got in position only a few feet away from Keiko. He was wearing a wig, a medieval dress and a lot of red body paint which seemed like blood, a lot of blood. Keiko opened the door with a smile on her face, but the faces in the room were priceless. Kazuto saw them all, the look of terror in his girlfriend's face, his sister who almost started crying, Shino couldn't believe her eyes and Rika jumped back a few feet. And they all screamed in terror. Keiko, obviously confused, looked at them and noticed they were staring past her. She turned around as another flash of lightning filled the room but she didn't see anything there and entered the room.

Kazuto had a hard time not laughing out loud, as Klein went to clean up in the kitchen.

He could hear the girls panicking in the other room while Keiko insisted that there was nothing there. Kazuto felt a little bad for them, but not bad enough to stop the pranking. While the girls were trying to compose themselves with another activity, the boys decided to plan their next game plan. While they were busy discussing what to do next, they didn't notice how the other room turned silent. With their backs turned to the door and focused on the discussion, the door opened slightly to see five different eyes peeking through the crack.

That's when Asuna stormed out, mad.

"Kirito! It was YOU?!" Rage filled her voice as the others spread out behind her with deadly glares in their eyes.

"Aah, Asuna. Actually it was Klein, not me." He confessed awkwardly while scratching the back of his head and pushing Klein forward.

"Way to throw me under the bus! It was your idea." He scrambled back fast as he turned to Kazuto. "Dude, they look ready to kill us, so, uh, good luck and see ya! Let me know how things ended!" Klein quickly made his way to the front door and fled the scene. That left Kazuto alone with five women, five angry women.

"Hehe, uhm, I can explain?" He tried but it was in vain, the girls started yelling at him at the same time. After the girls calmed down he finally got a chance to talk. Holding his hand up in mock surrender he apologized to them.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that, but it was priceless seeing your faces like that."

"Oh, and why didn't you let Keiko see you?" Reika spat at him, obviously mad that she was the only one not being frightened to death.

"Keiko was happy just watching Halloween Disney movies, there's no way I'd scare her like that, she'd never come over again if she did see."

"Ugh, you're such a big brother, scaring the oldest one and protecting the little one." Suguha sighed. "Just know that we will pay you back for this. Big time." They all went back and turned the tv back on, setting up another round of Disney Halloween movies.

"That wasn't funny, Kazuto." He knew that when Asuna used his real name, she was really mad. "Luckily for you, Keiko didn't see any of it because Klein really was scary. I'm just glad this house is not possessed. Do you want to join us watching more movies?" Asuna wrapped her arms around him as she placed her head in the crook of his neck.

"I guess I will, I promise not to scare you anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2 of Kirito's Birthday Celebration. I am a little late, but better late than never.

I got inspired to write this little piece listening to my disney playlist and a Tangled song came across, lol.

So enjoy this Tangled AU

* * *

"I did it! I can't believe I actually did it! Oh father is going to be so mad when he finds out!" Kazuto exclaimed excitedly. He found this girl named Asuna hiding in his tower and found her to be the most enchanting thing he had seen. Even Yui called her mama which startled Asuna.

"Why is your robot calling me mama?" Horror has filled her features while looking at the boy.

The two had made a deal, Asuna was to take Kazuto to the gaming convention in the capital and he would give her back the beloved off the shoulder bag. He still didn't know what was in the bag which made him really curious, but he knew better than to pry. That's one thing his father had taught him. He looked back towards the tower one more time before sucking in a big gulp of air and squaring his shoulders to march off to the capital.

"So, why haven't you gone to the convention before? You seem really passionate about it." Asuna asked him, not sure why he needed her to take him there.

"I don't really know the way there." He lied. And he knew she could see right through him, but she didn't press on which he appreciated.

"Alright then, so, I can't mention the tower?"

"Nope."

"Your father?"

"Nope."

"Your robot?"

"AI..."

"Nuance." Before Asuna could mention anything else, she could people screaming. Her name to be more precise. She quickly took Kazuto's hand and started running, dragging him behind her.

"Why are we running?" Kazuto asked her breathlessly.

"There are some people here that don't really like me all that much at the moment and they're kinda after what you have in my bag over there." She eyed the bag Kazuto was clutching.

"Here, there's an open door there!" To Asuna's surprise there was an open door in one of the office buildings they were running past. They quickly hurried in and closed the door behind them. Kazuto found a little room in which they could hide, but as the door closed behind them, they heard an automated lock, lock the door.

"We're trapped!" Asuna tried to force the door to open, but to no avail. she slid with her back against the door to the floor, looking like she's given up all hope.

"It's my fault we're here, I tried to ditch my business partners after acquiring what was in the bag, you can open it up if you want. It's the newest NerveGear they wanted to display at the convention." She said dejected.

"My father is Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of that NerveGear. And I'm pretty sure this is one of his office buildings and he locked us in here so I can't escape any further." He said it so matter-of-factly, it didn't register with Asuna for a few moments.

"Kayaba is your father? He has a son? Why is he keeping you there?"

"According to father, my technology skills are too wanted by other companies, and they'd only use me and discard me after they're done with me.."

"You've never left that tower..." Realization hit Asuna as she looked at the boy and his AI. It all made sense to her now. Why he was so overly excited to be gone, the way he kind of hesitated and sucked in that breath of encouragement, why he created an AI to keep him company, why he never pressed to know what exactly was in the bag. This boy was starving for some change and she had brought it to him. Her view on him completely changed.

"- hack this." Asuna was so lost in thoughts that she barely heard Kazuto. He rolled his eyes at her when he realized she spaced out on him.

"I just realized I can hack this." He repeated himself, checking the desktop that was sitting on one of the desks in the room.

"If I can just find the right server, I can override the security protocol and get us out of here." Kazuto mentioned as he started typing away.

"You can hack? I thought you were just a gamer.." Disbelieve colored her voice.

"Yeah, I did it once when I was like 10 by accident, apparently the whole company had to start up the backup security because I changed the codes. I just thought I was playing Wordfeud." Kazuto was typing away at the keyboard when there was a loud peeping sound coming from the computer.

"Eh, Kazuto, it looks like the security system is setting up a lot of firewalls..." She stood behind him as he kept on typing at the keyboard, not registering what she'd just said.

"That's okay, papa is really fast. This should be easy for him. If I'm correct, the door should unlock in about 15 seconds and in 20 seconds the camera's in the hall should be disabled so you can make a clean exit." Soon as Yui said that, the door unlocked and Kazuto had already gripped Asuna her hand and was pulling her through it.

"We need to be quick because we only have like a 30 second gap to get out of here, after that the security system will be back on and notify father's emergency services." He took her through what seemed like all the shortcuts, avoiding staff and security.

"What happens if they do catch us?" Asuna held her breath as she waited for his answer.

"Those people are never hear from again.." Kazuto looked her dead in the eye, not a hint of amusement in his face.

They made it outside with just a few moments to spare. They didn't stop running untill the building was out of sight and they were both crouching behind a dumpster in an alley. After they were sure the coast was clear and had finally caught their breath, they resumed the way to the convention.

Kazuto couldn't believe his eyes when they stood in front of the huge stone bridge that connected the outter part of the city, with the heart of the capital. Just on the other side of this bridge, he would enter the convention under his one true alias. Kirito.


End file.
